Network Coast
Network Coast '''is the third stage of Spark the Electric Jester. Landscape Network Coast is a beach-like area, with green grass, yellow ground, and sand. It contains numerous caves, as well as palm trees and water. While there's a lot of plant life, there are also aspects of industrialization. This comes to a head in the '''Network Harbor area, which is comprised of machinery and pipework of various colors. Pirates tend to frequent the area. It's located north of F.M. Canyon, and its use is to manage and repair the world's internet cables. The towers that appear across the stage's background are actually a radio telescope array that's purpose is to find the Formie's homeworld. While it has picked up faster than light travel, the telescopes haven't picked up their homeworld yet. The telescopes themselves are large enough that cities have been built around them. https://i.imgur.com/e7D874p.png Level Architecture Network Coast adds a few more gimmicks into the fray. First of all, the enemies are much more numerous, so be on the offensive in the case that enemies appear. Secondly, Speed Boosters have been added to the stage, to help you traverse it faster. Lastly, water is near the bottom of the stage. While it doesn't kill you, it does make your movements floatier, so keep that in mind. After traversing part of the stage, you'll fight against Cpt. Eyepea Adresson in his ship. Once he's down, you can escape the ship and move on to a much more mechanized area, with more enemies. This area also has Semi-Solid Fan Platforms, and poles that get shocked every so often that you must pass through when they're not electric. Make your way to the top, and you can defeat Ufuu and get on to the next area. Network Harbor is much more horizontally oriented, with the same gimmicks from the previous area being here. There's also the addition of Ring Shooters, which you must avoid. While there is some water, it's optional, as Cool and/or Board can trivialize this section. Near the end of the level, you'll get attacked by a pirate ship, which will throw bombs overhead, so finish the section as quickly as possible to minimize damage. You'll know you've finished that section when a Wufuu starts fighting you. Defeating it is simple, but it'll get destroyed by another robot. Meet FY-01, your new boss. Once you've defeated it, the pirates will bombard the flying GPA with bombs (accidentally), letting you get to the Level Clear Sign. You can then go into the pipe to start the next level. Fark's Story Differences Aside from more Ring Shooters, there are hardly any differences between this version of the level and Spark's version. Trivia *The level beach area's design is reminiscent of Palmtree Panic (present version) from Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Considering that the main creator of the game also created three Sonic fangames before this one, it's likely that this was intended. *During an early demo, the stage was called Network Bridge, and only included the tileset from the Network Harbor area of the stage. The bosses were only Ufuu and Wufuu, and the music was Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJAa7YestFw *In another demo (when the stage was nearly finalized), Cpt. Eyepea Adresson and his crew of Yars were going to meet up with Spark at the end of the stage. Thanking Spark for sparing him, he explains that he and his crew weren't connected to the holographic computer and went after Spark because they thought he was stealing their gold. Spark asks about Fark's location, and Cpt. Adresson, while not knowing exactly who Fark is, says he might be going to Smog City. Spark thanks him and goes on ahead as usual. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_L5szeZYWI&t=20m23s While this was later retconned by LakeFeperd to make them be connected to Megaraph as well, a remnant of this is seen when the pirate crew bombs FY-01 (making it look like they're helping Spark). Lake explains this part as the pirate crew aiming for Spark, but missing and hitting FY-01 instead. References Category:Locations Category:Stages